Fight
by JolinarJackson
Summary: Ron became serious. "We're all alone here. We have to be able to defend ourselves. You have to be able to defend yourself. I'm replaceable. You aren't."


**Fight**

_Word Count:_ 1.014

_Snippet:_Ron became serious. "We're all alone here. We have to be able to defend ourselves. You have to be able to defend yourself. I'm replaceable. You aren't."

_Characters: _Eli Wallace, Ronald Greer

_Rating:_ PG_  
Spoiler: Divided, Faith  
Setting:_ Season 1 – after _Faith__  
Author's Note:_ Written for the _Stargate Universe Prompt_ Community. I'm answering Prompt _#010 – Fight_. Inspired by the quote at the beginning of the story.

_Feedback: _Can't breathe without it.

_Disclaimer: _I'm not making money with this fanfic. The tv-show _Stargate Universe_ and the characters appearing within it belong to their producers and creators. Any similarities to living or dead persons are purely coincidental and not intended.

"_I'm sorry. I must have mistakenly thought we were on that level now. You know, friends who can kid each other like that."_

_(Eli to Ronald in Human)_

Eli stared at his adversary mistrustfully and clenched his hands to fists. He knew that he didn't stand a chance, but he wouldn't give up without a fight. His opponent raised his eyebrows provocatively and Eli made his move. He'd barely made tow steps towards his opponent when the other man seized his t-shirt, hooked his leg into the back of Eli's knees and made Eli stumble to the hard floor of the empty room used for training aboard _Destiny_. The carved knife was pressed against his throat and Ronald Greer grinned at him in triumph. "That was easy."

Eli was still trying to get air into his lungs, so he didn't answer. Ron got up and put the wood knife he'd carved for training units under his belt. The wood was from the planet with the obelisk. Not only Rush had decided to carve in his spare time but other members of the crew also. Most of them were carving pieces like Rush. Ron had found a better use after Colonel Young had talked to him about teaching the civilians to fight.

Ron looked down at Eli who was staring at the ceiling, gasping. Ron hadn't even started to sweat since they'd started training half an hour ago.

"Even Volker's better then you are."

Eli sat up. "Remind me again why we're doing this," he said and frowned.

"Defence," Ron answered, "Get up. I haven't got all day. Brody'll be here in half an hour."

Eli stood up. He smoothed down the dark t-shirt he'd been given for training and shook his head unwillingly. "I bet these aliens won't run when I show them my fighting skills."

"Rush said he killed one of 'em."

"Yeah," Eli said and raised his eyebrows, "Rush. I'm not Rush."

Ronald raised the knife and came towards him. Eli took a step back and raised his hands - he was giving up. Ron sighed in irritation. "Young wants the civilians to be able to defend themselves."

"Okay," Eli said, "Why not some other way? Can't I just get a gun?"

"No."

"I've never been a good fighter. You know, the boy with the black eye and cut lip sitting with school nurse – that was me."

"Eli, shut up and do what I told you!" Ron attacked with the knife and Eli raised his arms. "Protect your stomach," Ron said impatiently and Eli stumbled backwards. He tried to avoid Ron and got a controlled kick to his flank before he fell when Ron tripped him. The knife was pressing against his throat once more.

"Greer-"

"Defend yourself," Ron demanded. Eli wanted to shove the knife away but Ron grabbed his wrist. Before Eli could use his other hand, Ron pinned it to the floor with his knee on Eli's forearm.

"Ow!" Eli said.

"Wimp!" Ron answered.

Eli tried to get loose, but to no avail. "I'm dead," he said softly and stared at the ceiling. Ron realized that Eli was giving up and sighed deeply. He let him go and sat down on the floor before he bend his knees and brushed his free hand through his short hair. Then he laughed. Eli looked at him, an insulted expression on his face. "What?"

"You'll never make any progress that way."

"I told you I'm not a fighter. Why can't the soldiers protect us?"

"Because we're not always there," Greer answered.

"Until now-"

"There's always the exception, Eli. I was in the SGC for three months and I learned the hard way that there's always another shoe ready to drop."

"I'm not a fighter."

"That much is obvious."

Eli squinted his eyes and Ron explained, "When the civilians took the ship, I was expecting you to be on Rush's side. But you weren't even really on Young's."

"I wasn't aware that I had to choose. And I was traded without someone asking my opinion on the matter."

"That wasn't fair," Ron admitted.

Eli raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Could've fooled me."

"Young's my CO. Whatever he wants to do, I help him."

"And that's just stupid on so many levels," Eli said without thinking about it and Ron raised his eyebrows.

"Stupid?"

Eli sighed. "You know what I mean."

Ron's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Not really. Why don't you explain it to me, genius?"

Eli swallowed. He felt panic constricting his airways. Greer was a moody person - on a good day. The way he was looking at him right now ...

"I was just thinking that the military … the soldiers … like … the …"

He stopped when Ron began to laugh suddenly.

When he calmed down just a few seconds later, a grin remained on the other man's lips. "You should've seen your face, man," Ron smiled and Eli noticed that he should do that more often. It suited him and it made him less serious - less terrifying. And he realized that the conversation they were just having was the longest and most honest one they'd ever had. Ron became serious. "We're all alone here. We have to be able to defend ourselves. You have to be able to defend yourself. I'm replaceable. You aren't."

Eli stared at Ron in complete shock. He didn't know what to say to the unexpected praise. "I think nobody's replaceable. Not really."

Ron stared at him. "You were the one Young went to when Rush was gone."

Eli smiled sarcastically. "And I was doing such a good job."

"Yeah," Ron answered and Eli was surprised.

He blushed and avoided Ron's eyes, looking at the floor to hide the red staining his cheeks. "Wow," he muttered, "and here I was thinking that you think I'm annoying."

"You are," Ron answered, "But you're smart, too. You just have to focus -- fight."

"Fight," Eli repeated thoughtfully and nodded.

Ron got up. "Let's try again," he suggested and Eli got up.

When he was lying on his back again, staring at the ceiling, just a few seconds later, Ron reached down his hand. "C'mon," he said, grinning at Eli, "Fight."

Eli nodded.

END

05/10


End file.
